


high pitched and hysterical

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caitlin have something to tell Cisco</p>
            </blockquote>





	high pitched and hysterical

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: rare pairs   
> Prompt: any, any/any, how did _this_ happen?

"How did _this_ happen?"

Even to his own ears, Cisco's voice sounded a little on the high pitched and hysterical side and he was grateful that Joe and Caitlin - sitting side by side and hand in hand on Caitlin's couch, and now he knew why she didn't want to talk about this in STAR Labs - seemed more amused than offended. They looked at one another and Caitlin bit her lip while Joe made no effort to hide the twitch in his. 

"You see, Cisco..." he drawled, "when a man and a woman like one another..."

"No, no, no." Cisco squeezed his eyes shut, clapping his hands over his face and pressing his fingers into his eyeballs, giving momentary thought to actually gouging them out. "No, no, no, you will not load me up with that image, that is just wrong, Joseph." 

He lowered his hands and when his vision returned to normal, the stars that had burst behind his eyelids were nowhere near as bright as the smile on Caitlin's face. "You said you wouldn't do that," she said to Joe and the other man shrugged. 

"He made it too easy," he said simply and Cisco couldn't exactly deny that. 

Not that he'd let that be known of course. "Sure, yuck it up at my expense," he grumbled. "Give a guy a shock and then make fun of him, that's nice. Real classy." 

Caitlin tilted her head, gave him that look that meant he should have figured something out way sooner than he had. "Is it?" she asked. "A shock, I mean." 

Ready to say that it was, Cisco opened his mouth and then closed it again. "No," he said eventually. "Not really." He shook his head, sat down heavily on the closest armchair. "I knew you had something going on." He looked Joe dead in the eyes then, shook his head. "You, on the other hand... I had no clue." 

Joe's shoulder - the one that didn't belong to the hand still holding Caitlin's - rose in another shrug. "That's how we wanted it." 

Cisco rubbed his hands over his face and as he did so, he fancied he heard another penny drop. "Why are you telling me this now?" he asked and he knew he was on to something when Caitlin bit her lip and Joe shifted in his seat. "Guys..."

"Because..." Caitlin's voice was suddenly as brittle as her smile. "We were wondering how hard you'd find it to make a self-rocking cradle." 

It took a split second for the meaning to hit home and Cisco knew that when it did, the resulting noise that left his lips was again on the high pitched and hysterical side. But when he pulled the two of them into a hug, no-one seemed to mind. 


End file.
